Night At The Museum: Puzzle Pieces
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: This story consists of a bunch of one-shots, revolving around all the characters of NATM, I am excepting prompt ideas but NO SLASH NO ROMANCE! I have nothing against it it's just that I am just terrible at Romance unless you just want Teddy and Sacajawea to blush or kiss. NO OC'S! My favorite/Crush is Ahkmenrah so most may end up about him...
1. Ahkmenrah Sleeps

**Ahkmenrah Sleeps**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: it's only been 2 days since Ahkmenrah was finally let out of his Sarcophagus, but he still feels like he's walking on eggshells around the others. So he thought it best to stay confined to his room for the night. The others Disagree.**

* * *

 **Character(s):Ahkmenrah, Larry, Teddy, Jedediah, Octavius, Sacagawea, I think Nicky? The two stone jackals (the site says they're called Anubis: God of Death).**

* * *

 **Warning(s): Mentions of a possible fear/phobia. Spoilers? Angst? Hurt/comfort? A bit of violence?**

* * *

Actions

"Talking"

 _"Talking not in English"_

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **I'M AFRIAD I MUST ADMIT I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM!**

* * *

Two days. Only two days had passed since Larry had first let him out of his own prison cell. But Ahkmenrah couldn't help but feel as though he was still trapped inside, never to get out, never to experience freedom again.

Larry had been kind enough to leave the pins out of the locks, so he was able to leave his Sarcophagus with no problems, Only he felt as though every time he stepped out of his exhibit all the other exhibits just stare at him. It was almost as though they were scared of him.

Almost as if they were waiting for just the smallest little slip-up from his to throw him back into his tomb to be locked away once more.

Perhaps it would be best if he hadn't make a appearance tonight.

 _"Let no one inside."_ Ahkmenrah whispered to his guards, the two stone Jackals as he stripped of his bandages and donned his royal garb, a yawn unwillingly escaping his lips.

Ahkmenrah frowned, even when he was out of his Sarcophagus he always ends up feeling drained and tired he managed not to fall asleep in the past two days.

Ahkmenrah tensed and all but ran to the other side of the room away from the doorway and away from his Sarcophagus.  
For what felt like hours, Ahkmenrah stayed where he was sitting on the floor, not even realizing it, he had drifted off to sleep.

"Hey Teddy?" Larry asked, coming to stand next to him and Sacajawea.

"Ah! Lawrence!" Teddy smiled, "How are you my dear lad?"

"I'm...er...I'm good thanks, but uh have you seen The Pharaoh?" Larry's eyebrows knitted together, "I know I unlocked his Sarcophagus... I still have the pins in my pocket..."

Teddy frowned thoughtfully, "Perhaps he is exploring?"

"No Siree Mr. President!"

They all looked over as Jed and Octavius climbed out of their RC car.

"My leige, we have driven throughout the entire museum, besides the offices, and we have yet to see him." Octavius sated staring up at them.

"...Have you not checked his exhibit...?" Sacajawea spoke up suddenly and was met with blank stares.

"...Come on!" Larry picked up Jed and Octavius than turned and gestured for the others to follow him.

The trek to the exhibit didn't take them to long, they did however hesitate to go in.

The only one to ever go in The Egyptian Exhibit before was Teddy (On few very rare Occasions only 3 times actually) and Larry.

"...Well...we gonna get king Tut or what?" Jed demanded already bored with standing there doing nothing.

Octavius however could tell how nervous his friend was with how he kept clenching his fists.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah." Larry had not even stepped a inch into the room before Teddy was pulling him back out of the way of two spears held by two 24ft stone Jackals.

"Uh...Pharaoh mind calling off your buddies?...Pharaoh!...Ahkmenrah?!" Larry yelled, receiving no answer.

"...Your highness? Are you in there lad?" Teddy called out.

"Oi! Gigantor! Look ov'er there!" Jed yelled, pointing to the far off corner.

Sacajawea and the others took an audible breath in.

Ahkmenrah was laying back against the wall with his head hanging forward and and his legs stretched awkwardly in front of him and his arms draped over his stomach.

"Jed, Octavius." Larry pulled the both of them out of his front pocket, "Think you two can get past the guards and over to the Pha-Ahkmenrah?"

"You can count on us my Liege." Octavius nodded defiantly.

"Com'on! Ockie!" Jed threw a arm around the Roman Generals shoulders, "Let's leave these guys to do some distractin'!"

Octavius almost cracked a grin at his friends antics but remained stoic none the less.

"Alright than...Go!" Larry yelled as Teddy, Sacajawea and himself rushed forward.

"Let's go Ockie!" Jed and Octavius raced into the Pharaoh's room, on more than one occasion dodging pairs of feet.

"King Tut! Wakey-Achey!" Jed screamed, tugging on Ahkmenrah's cloak.

"My Liege! I believe it to be in everyone's best interest that you awaken!"

"AHH!"

Octavius and Jed jumped back startled as Ahkmenrah's head suddenly snapped up.

 _"Stop!"_ Ahkmenrah yelled in his native tongue.

The two stone Jackals froze, one holding Larry upside down and the other holding Teddy and Sacajawea.

 _"Put them down."_ Ahkmenrah's eyes narrowed, _"NOW!"_

Immediately the two Jackals dropped the three of them down onto the ground. Luckily they weren't holding them that high up to begin with.  
Ahkmenrah quickly stood, ignoring how the room spun for a moment, and raced over to the three of them not noticing Jed and Octavius climbing up his cloak.

"Are all of you alright?" Ahkmenrah grabbed hold of Larry's elbow and helped him up as Teddy helped Sacajawea up.

"Yeah, we're fine." Larry stood and glared at the two stone Jackals.

"G-Good..."

Larry looked over and just barley caught Ahkmenrah as he stumbled forwards.

"M'tired..." Was all Ahkmenrah muttered as he passed out once more.

"Wha-?" Teddy's eyes widened, "What happened? Is he alright?"

"He...uh he's sleeping..." Larry blinked owlishly down at Ahkmenrah who looked so **_young_** it startled him.

"He's...sleeping..."

They all just stared down at Ahkmenrah incredulously.

And so Ahkmenrah slept on for the rest of the night, even as Larry moved him to the couch in the staff room and later back to his Sarcophagus.  
The issue of why Ahkmenrah never left his Exhibit was not brought up or why his Guards attacked them or his abrupt passing out.  
Though...perhaps some issues...some insecurities are best to be addressed ahead of time rather than waiting until later, after all you never know what could possibly happen come the future.

* * *

 **Anyway I hope you guys liked it! And feel free to leave a prompt!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. No Good Coffee

**No Good Coffee**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: Dexter manages to, lord knows why, get ahold of Larry's Coffee cup and drinks it. Monkeys and coffee don't mix. Dexter and Larry's sugary coffee? Definitely do not mix.**

* * *

 **Character(s):Ahkmenrah, Larry, Teddy, Jedediah, Octavius, Sacagawea, and Nicky! Dexter! The Hall with Mammals exhibit.**

* * *

 **Warning(s): Spoilers? Funny. Possible classified as crack. Coffee. Possible sugar high. Hidden talent. Bits of yelling.**

* * *

Actions

"Talking"

 _"Talking not in English"_

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **I'M AFRIAD I MUST ADMIT I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM!**

* * *

"Sorry Nicky, I'll be right back. Promise."

Nicky watched in amusement as he dad all but flew out the office towards wherever that big crash came from.

It's been a week since his dad started working here and even though he complained about it a lot, Nicky knew his dad wouldn't trade his job for the world.

"Huh?" Nicky laughed as Dexter came running into the office.

Dexter screeched and leap up on the desk in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Nicky grinned, "Wait was that huge crash because of you?"

Nicky didn't know if monkeys could laugh, but if they could, then that's exactly what he'd say Dexter was doing.

"H-hey! Wait a minute!" Nicky tried to grab Dexter but wasn't fast enough, "Detxer! Come on! Stop!"

Dexter had his dad's coffee mug and was guzzling it down his throat.

Nicky just knew that nothing good could come from this, especially since his dad took so much sugar with his coffee, but in the back of his mind he was glad the coffee wasn't too hot where Dexter would've burned himself.

With a loud screech, Dexter started jumping from the desk to the couch to some shelves and down to the floor, before finally settling on running out the office door.

Startled, Nicky stood there gaping at the door.

"Hey! Gigantor Jr! What in tarnation happened 'ere?!"

Nicky looked down and saw Jed and Octavius both staring up at him, then Nicky let his gaze wander around and saw all the damage Dexter jumping about caused;

The rest of the coffee spilled out onto documents and was dribbling down the side of the desk onto the floor.

Papers were ripped and scattered across the floor.

Some of the books were knocked off the shelves.

The lamp fell down and the lightbulb was busted.

So Nicky did the only thing he could possibly do...

"It wasn't me!"

And he ran out the door to chase after Dexter.

"Oh my..."

"...uh...run Octavius run!"

Jed and Octavius barley spared each other a second look before they both took of running out the doorway and past Larry as he just entered the office.

"NICKY!"

"IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS DEXTER!"

Nicky ran as fast as he could, not really bothering to look for Dexter but actually trying to hide from his dad, just for a little bit...or until sunrise.

"Whoa!"

"...what was that for...?"

Nicky grinned down at Ahkmenrah who was laying underneath of him as they both just collided.

They haven't really talked much since Ahkmenrah was let out and Nicky learned the truth about the museum, but that would have to change.

"Sorry...would you believe me if I said it was a accident?"

"How on earth is ramming somebody down possibly a accident?!" Ahkmenrah stared at Nicky.

"What's up with everyone and their dang staring?!...and yeah it was a accident I wasn't paying attention to where I was running..." Nicky grumbled.

"...So...why exactly where you running?" Ahkmenrah asked trying to cheer Nicky up and satisfy his own curiosity.

"I was waiting in my dads office for him to get back from seeing whatever that huge noise was, because he doesn't trust me to be alone! Anyway then Dexter came running in and DRANK my dads coffeé!" Nicky paused to take a breather, "Then Dexter started making a big mess everywhere and I couldn't grab him, then Jed and Octavius showed up and I ran. I guess my dad showed up a few minutes later... And here I am now."

"...Hmmm...wouldn't it be for the best if you go talk to your father?"

"NO!"

"Oh...uh...Alright then..." Ahkmenrah furrowed his eyebrows and than smiled at Nicky, "Than I suppose I better help you find a good hiding place!"

"Whoa, really?" Nicky smiled back, now he knew for sure Ahkmenrah was just as fun as he had been when they rode Rexy.

"Let's go!"

"Hey Teddy have you seen Nicky?"

"I believe him and the Phar-Er Ahkmenrah just took off running towards the Miniatures Exhibit." Teddy frowned, "Is something the matter, Lawrence?"

"Nicky was in my office, now it's completely trashed he said it was Dexter and now he's hiding from me!" Larry threw his hands up in the air, "And when I'm at my office Jed and Octavius were running away as well!"

"Hmm shall we go get them and then head over to the Miniatures Exhibit?"

"Yeah, thankfully I saw them run back to their Exhibits." Larry sighed.

"Very well than, off we go!" Teddy chuckled and began walking towards where he knew the Miniatures Exhibit to be.

"Hey...uh where's Texas?" Larry wasn't really sure what was going on now, first that crash, his office trashed and now Teddy was walking around without his horse!

"I've lent him to Sacajawea, she'll bring him back long before Sunrise."

"...okay..."

Once at the Miniatures Exhibit Jed and Octavius immediately began spouting excuses.

"Gigantor! It wasn't us we swear!"

"My Liege, it was already a mess when we arrived..."

"Hey how do we know it wasn't you who messed it up?!"

"Honestly Jed, why would he mess up his own office?"

"Can it Ockie, I'm tryin' ta shift the blame!"

Larry quickly intervened before the two friends could start arguing, "Guys...Guys! I'm not blaming you, I just need your guys help, Teddy said he saw Nicky and Ahkmenrah come me through here, where are they?"

"King Tut? What in tarnation would he doin' in 'ere?" Jed crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry my Liege, but is young Nicolas in trouble?"

"One, Jed I don't know. Two, no Nicky isn't in trouble if he was telling me the truth, I'm trying to find him because he's hiding from me!" Once again Larry threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

"Ok okay! Sheesh Gigantor, calm down." Jed smirked, "They ran on through to da Mammal Exhibit."

"The Mammal Exhibit?!" Larry's eyes widened, "The Mammal Exhibit is locked shut you need my keys to get in! I know Dexter hasn't stolen them they're still in my pocket!"

"It seems they've found another way in." Teddy held out his hand and let Jed and Octavius climb onto it before lifting them to his shoulder.

With an annoyed sort of grunt Larry began stalking his way towards the Mammal Exhibit with the others right behind him.

They all jump outside the gates to the Mammal Exhibit, startled as Dexter suddenly jumped onto Larry's face screeching.

"Argh! DEXTER! GET OFF!"

Dexter continued to screech and jumped off of Larry before sliding thru the bars back into the Mammals Exhibit.

"Perhaps now you should open the gates." Teddy was grinning while Jed and Octavius almost fell off his shoulders with how hard they were laughing.

"Oh ha ha ha." Larry grumbled as he reached into his pocket to grab the keys, "you have got to be...Dexter!"

Larry glared at Dexter as the monkey help up his keys and laughed.

"Y-you got bested by Dexter! Ha!" Jed laughed.

"Now now, Dexter we need those keys may we please have them back?" Teddy held out his hand.

Dexter shook his head no, and leap off the tree branch, away from them.

Their eyes widened as they saw Dexter run up to Ahkmenrah and climb up onto his shoulders as he handed him the keys.

"King Tut!" Jed shouted, "We need those! Bring'em 'ere!"

Ahkmenrah's lips twitched slightly as he came over to them, "I'm sorry but I promised Nicky I'd help him hide."

"...Ahkmenrah...WHY is Nicky hiding from me?!" Larry gritted his teeth together in impatience.

"He fears you blame him for the mishap in your office," Ahkmenrah paused, "I do not wish to lie to you Guardian of Brooklyn, nor do I wish to sell out a comrade..."

"I know it was Dexter." Larry said, "I could smell my coffeé on him when he tackled my face. NICKY YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!"

No movement.

Ahkmenrah turned his head slightly, "Nicky, you may come out. You are not being blamed, right?" Ahkmenrah turned his sharp gaze onto Larry.

"...Err right, yeah. No blaming."

Nicky came out from the set of trees right next to the doorway, oddly enough the others still had yet to see any of the mammals. Larry however was still a bit panicked at Nicky, and Ahkmenrah too, being inside of there regardless of whether or not the mammals where staying away.

"Sorry dad, but I didn't think you'd believe me." Nicky grinned sheepishly.

Larry sighed running a hand down his face, "It's fine, but Ahkmenrah can I have my keys back now?"

Ahkmenrah smiled suddenly abashed, "I am sorry Guardian of Brooklyn...here you are."

Larry took the keys from Ahkmenrah's outstretched hand, and unlocked the gate to let them out, "Uh...I do have a question for the both of you though, how'd you get inside the exhibit if I had the keys?"

Nicky perked up his eyes wide and excited, "Ahkmenrah knows how to pick locks!"

When the other all turned to look at him, Ahkmenrah coughed slightly and looked away from them mumbling, "I...I was taught by a friend..."

* * *

 **Anyway I hope you guys liked it! And feel free to leave a prompt!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. How Old!

**How Old?!**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: Larry catches Nicky and Ahkmenrah watching a kids movie. Somehow the other all show up and they get on the topic of ages. Mainly Ahkmenrah's age. So they all hazard a guess, but are shocked by how old Ahkmenrah really is.**

* * *

 **Character(s):Ahkmenrah, Larry, Teddy, Jedediah, Octavius, Sacagawea, and Nicky! And maybe a few more characters will be mentioned.**

* * *

 **Warning(s): Spoilers? Funny. Possible classified as crack. Disney movies. Childish antics. Age discussion. brief mention of Character death.**

* * *

Actions

"Talking"

 _"Talking not in English"_

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **I'M AFRIAD I MUST ADMIT I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM!**

* * *

"Nicky did you get your homework done?" Larry asked as soon as he had re-entered his office.

"Err..." Nicky froze staring wide-eyed at his Dad just like Ahkmenrah, who was standing a bit awkwardly next to Nicky, was as well. They just had to get caught by Larry.

Larry on the other hand, froze where he was because he _**did**_ _ **not**_ expect to walk into his office to find his son and a Pharaoh of Egypt of watching that new Disney movie, and were dancing along, quite badly too, as the credits came on.

"Eh-hem," Ahkmenrah cleared his throat and stood up straight in the most poised and dignified manner Larry believed only he could possible manage, "Hello Guardian Of Brooklyn...Nicky was just showing me one of your times more modern classics."

Larry raised an eyebrow at them, "Classics? He told you that some make believe kids movie was a classic?"

"Oh come on dad! Its not some kid's movie! Kelsey likes it!" Nicky whined.

"Nicky...Kelsey's five..."

"Pardon me, but why is it bad if its a kids movie? And who is this Kelsey?" Ahkmenrah asked confused.

Larry smiled gently at him, he was really glad Ahkmenrah stopped being so afraid to ask him questions, "Its not that it is a bad thing, its just that every movie has a age restriction on it, some you have to be a certain age to see and others your age doesn't matter at all. And some movies are made specially for a certain age group."

"Then what is the problem? I assure you I am of age, I am over 4,000 years old." Ahkmenrah seemed to only be getting more and more confused as Larry tried to explain what he meant.

"Well minus the whole 4,000 years thing, how old are you anyway? I know you're definitely older than I am." Nicky quizzed flopping back on to the couch.

"How old do you both think I am?" Ahkmenrah asked upon realizing three things;

One. He wasn't going to get a proper explanation.

Two. Neither seemed to want to answer him on who this Kelsey is.

Three. They both looked horrible curious about his age.

Larry and Nicky stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Uh... Maybe your early to maybe your mid-20's?" Larry finally said, Nicky nodding his agreement.

Ahkmenrah looked a tad bit startled, "Really? You believe my age to be in the 20's?"

"Hey Gigantor! Mini-Gigantor, King Tut! Watch'a talking about?" Jed yelled as him and Octavius entered the room on the shoulders of Teddy Roosevelt.

"We're both guessing how old Ahkmenrah is!" Nicky grinned seeming oddly excited about the matter in Ahkmenrah's opinion, "You know minus the whole 4,000 years old thingy."

"Really? Well my Pharaoh I'd believe you to be at least 24 years of age." Octavius said tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Naw, king Tut here's gotta be around 26-27!" Jed exclaimed swatting at Octavius's shoulder.

"What do you think Teddy?" Larry asked before Jedediah or Octavius could get into another argument, they may have become friends since Larry became the new night guard but they still had a tendency to argue.

They all continued on talking about how old Ahkmenrah was and seemingly forgetting said Pharaoh was still in the room with all of them, not that he minded of course he simply sat back and watched them all in amusement.  
However once he realized that the conversation didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon he quickly started to become bored he considered leaving and perhaps coming back in a little bit, but he didn't want them to think bad of him for doing so, after he had to ensure that they continued to like him as so not to lock him away again... So with no other choice Ahkmenrah simply settled back Into a 'criss-cross applesauce' or 'indian-style' sitting position, as Nicky had called it the first time after he had questioned why he kept sitting like that on the floor, with his back leaning lazily against the couch Nicky and now the miniatures were all on, before tuning back into the conversation. Only to learn it hasn't progressed much farther since previously paying attention.

"I'm tellin' ya he's 26 ta 27!"

"Why not 24? It is most reasonable!"

"Er, Dad and I said the early or mid twenties. Can't we all agree on the twenties?"

"Yeah guys Nicky's right you all said a age in that range."

"Hmm perhaps. But looks can't be used to determine an age, Larry, he's quite a bright lad."

Ahkmenrah blushed at the complement from Teddy, but quickly schooled his features before one of the others had caught him, though they still seemed to have forgotten he was there to begin with.

"Pha— Ahkmenrah?"

A bit startled at the sudden voice in his ear, Ahkmenrah quickly tensed preparing himself for some type of attack before relaxing once he realized it was just Sacagawea speaking to him, having just entered the room and knelt down next to him.

"Good evening Sacagawea. How are you?" Ahkmenrah whispered politely.

"I'm well Ahkmenrah, but what is going on here?" Sacagawea smiled, gesturing with a tilt of the head and an raised brow at the others still arguing in the middle of the room and around them.

"They're trying to guess my age." Was all Ahkmenrah had the chance to say before the others were suddenly surrounding him and Sacagawea.

"Darling!" Teddy smiled softly as he swept Sacagawea up in a gently but loving hug, "We were just discussing how old our dear Pharaoh is, any thoughts?"

Sacagawea gave a small sorry smile at Ahkmenrah, "24."

"I believe the correct term would be, HAH!" Octavius grinned a bit smugly at Jedediah who rolled his eyes.

"I'm sticking to 26-27!" Jed crossed his arms, determined.

"Can't we just ask Ahkmenrah, you know since he _**is**_ right there?" Nicky rolled his eyes at them as he flopped down onto the ground next to Ahkmenrah.

Larry would've smacked his head if he didn't want to make a fool of himself so instead he said, "Oh. Sorry about that Ahkmenrah, but uh... How old are you?"

The others all looked at Ahkmenrah somewhat eagerly.  
Ahkmenrah couldn't help but feel flustered with all the attention on him, thankfully he managed to keep the blush off his face this time, but he still didn't know why his age even mattered to the others, "I am older than all of you, I am over 4,000 years old."

Nicky groaned, "No Ahkmenrah! That doesn't count!"

Ahkmenrah's eye twitched, "Pardon?"

"What he means is..." Larry hastily cut in, "How... Er how old were you before the tablet started to you know... Bring you back every night and all."

"You mean how old was I when I died?" Ahkmenrah said bluntly his face devoid of any to all emotion, and as a group the others all flinched back.

"Well... To put it bluntly, yeah I guess." Larry coughed looking away from Ahkmenrah.

"But... If you do not wish to tell us, than you don't have to my Pharaoh." Octavius said, he didn't know about the others but he certainly did not want to upset Ahkmenrah by bringing up his...his death, nor was he keen on thinking about the matter.

But to their surprise, Ahkmenrah simply chuckled and told them, "I'm sorry to say I'm not any of those ages. I am-"

"Really? Are you older than 20? In your 30's? Maybe 40's? You don't look that old to me." Nicky interrupted Ahkmenrah.

Ahkmenrah hummed, "Does it really matter how old I am?"

The others stayed silent, they weren't really sure how to answer, did it matter to them how old Ahkmenrah was?  
Realizing he wasn't getting a answer Ahkmenrah sighed inwardly and announced,

"I'm 18."

Before quickly but gracefully getting up, turning and getting out of the room as fast as he could.

The others all stood there in shock. Not noticing Ahkmenrah leave the room.

* * *

 **Anyway I hope you guys liked it! And feel free to leave a prompt!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Hypothermia & Snow pt1

**Hypothermia & Snow Part 1**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: Times passed since Larry became the new Night Guard at the Museum, Nicky has become another common occurrence with his frequent visits to the Museum alongside Larry. This visit is no different only...It snowed heavily the night before and Nicky wants to go play in the first snowfall of the year with his new friends.**

* * *

 **Character(s): Ahkmenrah, Larry, Nicky, Teddy, Jed, Octavius, Sacajawea, possible a few others as well.**

* * *

 **Warning(s): Nothing really besides future Frostbite and comforting moments. Perhaps some fluff or a delirious Ahkmenrah.**

* * *

 **I** **DON'T** **OWN** **Night At The Museum! Believe me if I did, than NATM III never would've ended how it had, and Larry never would've quit in the previous movie.**

* * *

"...I'm not sure about this..."

Nicky stifled a groan, of course it'd be easier to convince his dad to let them all go out and play in the snow than it was to convince a certain Pharaoh, "Seriously Ahk! There's nothing to worry about! Don't you wanna hang out with me?"

"..." Ahkmenrah didn't answer.

"AHK!"

"...Fine..." Ahkmenrah eyed the doors to the loading dock warily.

"Well? Come on!" Nicky laughed grabbing Ahkmenrah's wrist and pulling him outside, or really as close to the doors as possible before going out himself.

"Alright you guys can stay out here but not for to long, maybe an hour or so." Despite saying this, Larry was still smiling at them.

"YEE-HAW!" Jed cheered as he RC car flew out the 'Garage' and into the snow with Octavius hanging halfway out the window to touch the snow.

"Ahk, aren't you going out?" Larry asked gesturing to the snow.

Ever since they all found out how old he was they made sure not to try and let it change his they treated him, but they were all still shocked by how young Ahkmenrah actually was.

"...Yes..." Glancing back at Larry Ahkmenrah slowly walked out and into the snow, shivering ever so slightly.

"About time you got out here!" Nicky laughed launching himself at Ahkmenrah who caught him on more of a reflex.

"Its not as though I honestly had much of a choice..." Ahkmenrah sighed smiling fondly at Nicky.

Nicky, being the mature kid he was, stuck his tongue at Ahkmenrah and ran off.

Looking almost like a condemned man yet also like a five year old in a candy shop, Ahkmenrah took off chasing after Nicky.

Only about two hours had passed with everyone being outside playing in the snow they had to snowball fights, they made snow angels, built snowman, and with them all just sitting in the snow occasionally throwing a snowball at someone. Seeing as how everyone was finally calming down Larry decided now was a good enough time to get them all inside and cleaned up, though most complained. There was still quite a while to go before sunrise.

Nicky managed to stay awake just long enough to slip into his pajamas he brought for sleeping over at Larry's apartment, soon many of the other exhibits were all quietly lounging around their own habitat not doing anything in particular the only ones left from playing out in the snow were gathered in the security (Night Guard's) office with Nicky fast asleep on the pullout couch.

Jed and Octavius were both sitting on the desk chatting excitedly about their adventure in the snow, every now and then arguing over who made the better snow angel, and Teddy was standing with his arm around Sacajawea the two of them quietly speaking. Attila had gone back to his habitat to tell the others about playing in the snow (not everyone seemed to keen on going out in the snow). Larry knew it was a bit risky letting them out of the museum but from how happy they were out there and how content they looked now, he knew it was defiantly well worth the risk.

* * *

 **Alright Everyone, I know this is a bit short but it is only part one! There's another part coming up!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! IT'LL HELP TO GET ME TO UPDATE FASTER~!**


End file.
